


Sorry, What?

by starksparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jealousy, Rivalry, Stark!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: You and Peter have a bit of a rivalry, but, you’re the only one who knows why





	Sorry, What?

The afternoon was going like any other. You’d just wrapped up what you were working on in the lab to grab some lunch and relax the rest of the day. But, as you entered the kitchen, your eyes fell on the tower’s newest house guest, Peter. He didn’t actually live at the tower. He chose to stay with his aunt but he did spend a fair amount of time there, enough that he might as well just take up his room. You rolled your eyes and walked past him, him sitting at the counter and eating a sandwich.

“Hey.” He says between bites.

“Hi?” You don’t bother facing him as you look through the fridge.

You were not a fan of Peter Parker. Silence falls between the two of you, Peter taking the hint you don’t want him to talk, not that you ever wanted him to talk. When he’d show up at the tower, he’d usually be a ball of energy and start rambling off something to your dad who was happy to listen to Peter’s enthusiasm. You always ditched off into the lab as soon as it started.

You heard Peter sigh as you started making your own sandwich.

“You piss me off.” You finally look at him, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed.

“I-I didn’t even do anything.” Peter says, his face completely distraught.

“Uh, you’re breathing, are you not?”

Peter’s eyes widen as your grip on the handle of your knife tightens. He really had no idea why you hated him so much. He was always kind to you and tried to engage in conversation. Peter asked what you were working on and asked you about his tech, something he knows you enjoy. But, you always groaned and walked away, mumbling a simple “ask my dad.” and leaving Peter to himself.

“Ah, Mr. Parker,” Tony says as he walks into the kitchen. “Got some new tech for you today. Be ready in half an hour.” Tony gives him a smile before turning his attention to you. “How’s your work going?”

“Fine.” You answer, going back to making your sandwich while the air turns stiff.

“Need help? You seem tense.” Tony’s smile starts to fall as he watches you.

“It’s fine.” You mumble, glancing up to him.

“Are you sur-”

“Dad, I got it. I’m just taking a break.” You cut him off and he gives you a displeased look. “Sorry. I need a nap.”

“Right,” Tony nods and goes back to Peter. “Half hour.” The corner of his mouth twitches into another small smile.

“Yeah, yeah, for sure, Mr. Stark. Thank you.” Peter smiles and nods before Tony walks off, sending you one last curious look.

The air falls silent once more as Peter gets up from his seat, plate in hand. He walks over a foot away from you so he can wash his plate in the sink. You glare at him while you eat, ready for him to just go off and get ready for whatever your dad is preparing for him but Peter can’t let that be so easy.

“W-why, uh, why don’t you like me…?” Peter asks, shutting off the water.

“Because I don't.” You shrug, holding a straight face before taking a bite of your food.

“Yeah, but, but why?” Peter faces you and plays with his fingers.

“Because.” You repeat, growing more annoyed.

“I like you.” Peter says softly.

“What did you say?” You almost choke on your food with Peter’s words.

“Y-yeah, ya know, you’re cool.” He shrugs. “And really smart. But, you hate me and I don’t know why because I try to be nice to you and try to leave you alone when you want me to which I guess is all the time but I’m always nice when I do see you and you’re...not.” Peter rambles as his cheeks glow a soft red hue.

As much as you dislike him, you do find yourself feeling bad. He has been nice to you and you’ve been mean to him. Everyone that’s meant him has grown to adore him. He’s adorable and he is very kind. A little twitchy, but he does seem to have a good heart, especially with the way your dad speaks of him.

“You’re everything I’m not.”

“What?” Peter furrows his brows, dropping his hands.

“My dad talks about you all the time. The things you can do and ways to improve your suit, better designs for the future and different situations. He talks about the stuff you do and the voicemails you leave him. It’s annoying.”

“T-I’m sorry.” Peter says. “I, I don’t know why he does that…”

“Because, it’s cool.” You roll your eyes. “It’s cool. The things you can do, it’s fucking weird but it’s cool. You give him something new to work on. He had to figure out the formula you made for your web fluid in order to get your web shooters to work correctly. It’s different. You're different so he talks about you.”

“Yeah...but he talks about you, too.”

“Yeah, right.” You scoff.

“He does. He told me about how you helped with Mr. Rhodes, helping him walk again. And that you’re always helping him with everything and he told me that you even designed parts for my suit and you can rework anything that’s thrown at you without even thinking.” Peter goes back to rambling and all you can do is watch him with raised brows.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Peter shrugs, his voice coming back down to just above a whisper. “H-he’s proud of you.”

You sigh and hop onto the counter, taking a seat and allowing your legs to swing. “It’s not that.” You close your eyes for a second. “It’s just, I’m this...I’m this version of him. You know? So, I fix things and I invent things and I spend most of my time in the lab. I’m a smaller version of him. And I’m okay with that. He’s my dad but then I see the way he is with you and it,” You pauses for a second and grit your teeth. “It irks me. I don’t know why because I know he loves me and all that shit. I know. I do. He shows it, in his own way. But it’s like, but what if I had some weird power like you? He’d be creating stuff for me and we’d be working together more and…” You shake your head. “I don’t know. I don't’ want to be the next Iron Man or anything, I see what that’s done. But I want to take over Stark Industries one day. I just want to be good enough, I guess and you seem to be just fine without even trying.”

Peter looked to the floor, not sure how to respond. “Uh, well, I-I don’t..uh, I do try.” Peter chuckles softly.

“Yeah,” You roll eyes with a huff. “But, I mean, you don’t even have to. Everyone likes you and everyone wants to know more and everyone want to help you, especially my dad. It’s just, I know it’s stupid.” You sigh and run a hand through your hair. “I know it is. But, when your dad is always trying to save the world and now you’re seeing him being a mentor to someone else, it’s different and it sucks.” You bite the inside of your cheek while Peter’s eyes never leave you. “I don’t know why. He keeps in touch with Harley and his mom and I’m chill with them. I guess I just see you as competition.”

Peter scoffs. “You’re-you’re a Stark! How could I ever compete with that? You’re a genius and you can create things no one else ever thinks of. Your dad is the Tony Stark! This is all yours," Peter gestures his hands out. "And you know how it all works. You probably helped put everything together and do maintenance repairs by yourself. You can’t compete with me and you shouldn’t. Mr. Stark is _your_  dad and that’s…” Peter’s voice trails off. “You’re important to him. I know. I’m not competition. I’m just...I’m just me and I fix computers and then help old ladies with directions.”

You let out a laugh, the first genuine laugh Peter has ever heard from you. “You’re Spider-Man, I think you do a little more than help old ladies and fix computers.”

Peter blushes and rubs the back of his neck. “But, I’m not you. Really, you’re kind of Mr. Stark’s world...if you ask me...anyway, which I know you didn’t b-”

“You can stop rambling.” You roll your eyes again.

“Sorry,” Peter says. “I, uh, I can stop coming around so much… if it bothers you. I-I don’t want to come between you and your dad.”

“No,” You shake your head and swing your feet. “No, you...you’re fine.” You suck up your pride. “I-I’ll suck it up and just have a conversation with my dad. I know the last thing he wants is me sitting here thinking this bs.” You scoff. “And, talking to you, you’re not so bad, Parker.”

Peter smiles, the red tint not shedding. “T-thanks.”

“But you like me, huh?” You wiggle your brows.

“Don’t tell your dad!” Peter spits out his words.

You toss your head with a laugh. “Trust me, the last thing on this planet I want to talk to my dad about is boys even little spider ones he likes.”

Peter lets out a breath of relief. “Thank you.”

“You shouldn’t thank me.” You smirk. “If I’m going to suck up my pride and have an adult conversation with dad and actually try to get along with you, I get to tease you and watch you be all flustered.”

Peter’s smile drops as he watches you hop down. “W-what?”

“Good talk.” You walk up to him and pat his shoulder. “You’ve got some tech you need to try. Catch you later, Spiderling.”


End file.
